Rainy Day of Love
by Yusukes-Grl
Summary: Daisuke likes Yamato. Yamato like Daisuke. but Dai doesn't know and hates his life... can Yamato tell him before its to late.
1. A save from a mistake

/Well, the day ended in a shity way... My sister beat me up... again. My mom is drinking and taking her anger out on me... life sucks like a bitch. And to top it all off, Takeru told my true fellings to my secret crush./ Daisuke came near a bridge when it started to rain. He figured he'd just stay out in the rain. No one at home would miss him. He looked over the bridge railing and thought to himself, what would happen if he "accidentaly slipped and fell to his untimely death." /No one would miss me. My sis and mom would be overjoyed that their burden would be lifted. And Yamato probably hates me after Takeru told him how I feel about him. And I'm just a pain to the gang./ He sat down on the cold wet floor and thought why he was even existing...  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
"Yamato?" Takeru looked at his brother who was practicing on his guitar on the couch.  
"What?" He looked up at his brother to see the worried face. "Whats wrong?"  
"I think I made a mistake when I told Hikari that Daisuke likes you. I think he might do something terrible..." Takeru trailed off.  
"What?! Dasuke likes me?" He thought about it. Sure he has feelings for the redhead but he never thought his feelings would be returned. "Where is he now?"  
"I think he headed out to the bridge. I'm afraid he might hurt himself! What are we going to do?!" Yamato saw a tear trickle down Takeru's face. Sure, Daisuke and Takeru had been rivals but they became friends when Takeru found out that Daisuke wasn't after Hikari. They were best friends and Takeru knew Daisuke would do something drastic becaus HE saw first hand what Daisuke's home life was like.  
"We'll do nothing..." Takeru was about to say something in protest. "I'll go talk to him and see if we can't work this out..."  
"You like him back, don't you?"  
"Yeah..." Yamato replied before dashing out the door to the bridge near the park.  
  
Daisuke was still sitting there when he got up. /I can end it all now. No one will miss me. I just have to step on the railing and jump./ He started to climb over the railing. He was just about to jump when he heard someone call his name. He looked up to see Yamato running towards him.  
"Sorry Yamato..." he muttered and then let go. It was easy now. He would die and everyone would be happy. His thoughts were cut off by a quick grab of his wrist by Yamato. He was pulled back up to the pavement and dropped to the safe ground.  
Yamato sat next to him. "Are you completely out of your fucking mind?!"  
"NO! I thought it was the right thing to do. My family hates me, the gang probably hates me, and you hate me..." His sentence was cut off.  
"I don't hate you."  
"Like hell you don't! Your saying that so I don't commit suicide!"  
"I don't hate you. I'll prove it..."  
"Then prove it! If you don't..." His sentence was cut short by a warm mouth pressed against his. His eyes widened and he had a look of shock on his face. It was actually really cute. Yamato broke the kiss.  
"Yamato..."  
"Is that proof enough?" Yamato gave a look that reassured Daisuke that this was no joke. He smilled and Daisuke had a look of utter confusion.  
"You look cute when your all confused." He smirked and Daisuke blushed uncontrollably. "Come on... lets get you out of the rain.  
"I don't wanna go home. I can't stand it there." Daisuke looked at the ground and Yamato lifted it up to plant a soft kiss of reassurance on his lips.  
"You can bunk at my place for a while if you want."  
"It wont be any trouble, will it?"  
"No, of course not. I'm sure Takeru wouldn't mind..." Yamato smiled. "In fact, he'll be thrilled to find you're alright and that we have, well, you know..." He smiled again.  
"Ok, sure!" Daisuke said happily as he hugged Yamato tightly. They held hands all the way back to Yamato's even though they were getting strange looks from passers bye. They walked through the door to be greeted by a glomp each from Takeru.  
"Are you ok Dai? I thought something bad happened for sure."  
"I'm ok and actually happy right now." He blushed and put his fingers to his lips where Yama kissed him. Takeru looked down to see them holding hands. He looked up smirking.  
"Well it's about time!" This exclamation got a blush from both boys. "I'll go visit the others at the mall. They called a few minutes ago. I'll just leave you two alone for a while." He got his shoes and jacket, and made his way out the door, smirking at Dai. "Tell me how it is in the morning..." He whispered and raced out the door.  
  
Later, the door of Yamato's room shut and you can here soft cries from inside. Boy is Daisuke going to have a lot to tell in the morning... that is, if he can even walk. 


	2. Movies and Forgivness

**Dai opened his eyes to the smeel of breakfast. He got out of bed, and rubbed his ass for it hurt a little from last night. He wandered in the kitchen to see yamato cooking. "Morning Yama-kun." He rubbed his eyes.  
"Morning koi. Did you sleep well?" Yamato smiled at him.  
"Y-yes. Yamato... that was..." Daisuke stammered.  
"Wonderful? yes... it was." Dai blushed and yama went and hugged him. "I love you.... don't ever go off and try to hurt yourself again..." He kissed Dai's forehead.  
"I won't. now that I have you.... nothing will keep me from you." They shared a passionate kiss before they were interupted.  
"Hu-um...." Tai had been standing in the doorway when they looked up.  
"Oh Tai!" They said in union.  
"Its about time! I new that you had to hook up some time."  
"you new all along?" yamato stammered.  
"Of course I knew! The way you stared at Daisuke was of pure longing. You looked like a love sick..." Tai was cut off by a very red Yamato.  
"Don't even say it...." He looked at Daisuke.  
"I'll just leave you two alone... and Daisuke... you might want to fix that walking problem." Tai said as daisuke blushed. He had hoped no one would notice. He got in the shower and quickly washed.  
"Lets go to the movies to celebrate our get together." Yamato said warmly.  
"Ok. what movie..." He said slyly.  
"ummm." Yamato thought a moment.  
  
They sat in the darkness, Daisuke leaning against Yamato. They were in the way back, so as to not be desturbed. Daisuke sucked at Yamato's fingures, as yamato closed his eyes contentedly. The movie "Van Hellsing" was a good movie, but they were easily distracted. They shared a passionate kiss and a soda. As they left the movie theater, and herd a gasp.  
"Yamato?! Daisuke?!" The two boys looked up and saw June, Ken, Kari, and Cody satanding there.  
"When did this.... how.. where... Daisuke why are you walking funny?" Hikari stood there gaping.  
"You guys didn't know?" Miyako said walking up. "Me and Taichi have known for a long time how they felt about eachother." the others stared at her. eyes wide and a look of utter confusion on there faces. Yamato and daisuke smirked.  
"I can't believe you all didn't know." Dai said with a big grin. Yamato put his arms around Daisuke from behind. kissing his neck as the red-head closed his eyes blushing. everyone just stared, as the two kissed softly then pasionatly. they frenched and then looked at the others suprised looks. Ken's nose was bleeding and the rest just looked with total silence.  
"Get a room!" Hikari said outloud as Yamato rested his head on the crook of Daisuke's neck.  
"Glad to...." He said with a big smile.  
"Yama, my parents are out of town, you can stay at my place." Dai said with a wink and they kissed again, walking away from their friends whos mouths dropped open. Ken's nose still bled as Miyako gave him a tisue.  
"Daisuke and Yamato are going to have one hell of a night. good thing their going to Dai's." Taichi said.  
"I know, Takeru complained about the noises last night." Miyako said with smile.  
"TK KNEW TOO?!" the others said in union.  
"Of caorse he knew." Taichi and Miyako said in triumph.  
"Yamato and Dai go to Dai's house?" Sora walked up with Mimi close behind.  
"You guys knew?!" Hikari said.  
"Yup!" she smiled.  
"Wait till I get my hands on him...." June clenched her fists.  
"I don't think so... Daisuke told me and Mimi, Taichi, And some of the others what you and his mom do. how you guys treat him." Miyako said with a look of contempt.  
"How you and your mom beat him.... I think.." Sora stepped closer. "I owe this to you..." She slapped her hard.  
"HES YOUR BROTHER AND HE ALMOST KILLED HIMSELF BECAUSE OF YOU!" Hikari yelled at her.  
"I didn't know my mom.... oh god..." She said tears in her eyes. "I swear I didn't know..." she turned away. "I don't think my dad knows either...."  
"Well then, You should have asked why he was so sad and upset." Mimi said.  
From now on... Daisuke I'm soo sorry.../ June thought.  
"Listen I can forgive and seeing as how the two of them are at your house right now..." Sora began.  
"Me, Sora, Miyako, Hikari, are going to have a sleepover. you want to come?" Mimi said brightly.  
"SURE!" June said with a smile. they walked off.  
  
meanwhile.....  
Yamato kissed Daisuke as they entered his home. nothing more than watching more movies and snuggling. there they fell asleep.  
  
----------------------------------  
Shorter than the first chapter. oh well.  
Ken: I need another tisue...  
**


End file.
